


Blur Those Already Muddy Lines

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, tbh Lucy's like kinda post-Hogwarts here and just heading towards the Dark side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Really, once you've turned away from that life, you'll never go back. Never. Don't even think about it, Antonin, even if she is...





	Blur Those Already Muddy Lines

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: The lyrics at the beginning and at the end are from "A Question Of Lust" by Depeche Mode.

> _**Fragile** _
> 
> _**Like a baby in your arms** _
> 
> _**Be gentle with me** _
> 
> _**I'd never willingly** _
> 
> _**Do you harm** _

* * *

And all she is to **Y** ou

is a source **O** f

"physical" **comfort**

Because yo **U** 're

ma **L** e &

a Death Eater

&& you're stuck w **O** ndering how

you can keep on li **V** ing

becaus **E** everything's been said &done

So you know t **H** ere's pretty much

**n.o.t.h.i.n.g**

left for you h **E** re

(or really _anywhe_ _ **R**_ _e_ )

Well **,**

What _do_ you **D** o now?

You can't wander a~i~m~l~e~s~s~l~y f **O** rever

But ho **L** d on a minnit—

She's… She's quite c **O** rrupt, herself

That isn't a **s*m*i*l*e** on **H** er lips

It's a

_sneer_

(in good, **O** ld, Dark witch fashion, really)

Apparently, you ne **V** er had to convince her

of the rightness of your

actions **.**

She **W** as always

the B_L_A_C_K s **H** eep

of her f **A** mily

Her **T** houghts **d…a…r…k…e…r**

Her comebacks _snappier_

Her eyes burning with the tinge

of h **A** t r e d

of her **owN** blood

&& yet

(though you find comfort in her mindset)

You merely _calm_ her,

Because you have so little, in the end…

But she smirks against your lips: "You have me, **IDIOT**."

* * *

> _**Apologies** _
> 
> _**Are all you seem to get from me** _
> 
> _**But just like a child** _
> 
> _**You make me smile** _
> 
> _**When you care for me** _
> 
> _**And you know…** _

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. So dark… :o And this gave me so many plot bunnies… I will probably continue this idea in a separate, multi-chapter fic some time, but for now, tell me what you think in a review. And anyone going "uhh, kinda ewww…" Dolohov always looked really young and age doesn't quite matter in the Wizarding world in terms of longevity and age gaps. So yeah. :) *enjoys age gaps anyway*
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> P.S.—Cookies to the readers who understand the "randomly" inserted capital letters. Hint: Go back and pick them out. B3
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! :3
> 
> 2017 note: XD Honestly, I still love this one, and also I love this ship. I still have Antocy ideas, mostly because of the headcanons I've developed for Lucy (which, if you've read some of my other fics, you'd realize why she might choose a Dark path). But…AGH. I need to do more for them. Like. Even color a sketch I inked for them yrs ago. ;w; *there is not enough time in the world for anything*


End file.
